The Legend of Zelda: The Ultimate Sacrifice
by The Prince of Torture
Summary: It has been 3 months since Midna destroyed the Mirror of Twilight, and since Midna destroyed Link's heart.  But what will happen when a 14-year-old breaks out of prison to see Midna? Only time will tell. READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE.
1. The Journey begins

**Hey everyone! as I said on the Story definition the fanfic might suck a little (In your opinion not mine) so go easy on the flames, please just write positively and make occasional suggestions.**

**So grab a plate of cookies and read this bad boy!**

After the duel between Link and Ganondorf that left the Dark Lord defeated. Midna used her silver tear to destroy the Mirror of Twilight right when she disappeared into the Twilight, which left Link shocked and in a confusion of what to do.

about 3 months later, Midna had restored peace in her kingdom, she was quickly re-appointed as the ruler of the Twilight Kingdom, and she found herself following the impression of Princess Zelda, remade the justice system to make sure the accused what truly guilty and tried to make more public appearances so she didn't seem like an aristocrat, began a saying the royalty serves the people, not the people serve royalty, she quickly became one of the most popular rulers in recent times.

She found only one problem in the Twilight. She found that she missed Link and all the adventures they had. Sometimes she would wake up in her bed, expecting to be an Imp sleeping in Link's shadow, almost disappointed to find it wasn't true, Midna always wanted protect both of their realms but wish that destroying the Mirror wasn't the only way.

Link wasn't much better at dealing with his emotions, after Midna left he immediately found himself in the life of a peasant of the Ordon village, doing menial labor, but he knew that it wasn't his life anymore, he liked fighting, he liked how the heat of battle felt, and he was really REALLY good at it.

He found that there was no one he could speak about his entire adventure with, besides Zelda, but she was always busy, as expected, anyone else probably wouldn't believe him, he didn't understand why he could make all of Hyrule happy, but he always found himself in an emotional despair. " Link... I... see you later." Link couldn't get those words out of his head, his feelings for Midna were driving him mad. He couldn't understand why he felt that way for her, but it was now making his life a living Hell. The only pass time he could find was honing his skills by hunting down hordes of Bokoblins and throwing his empty life into any life threatening situation he could find.

Later, Midna made it back to the palace after meeting her advisers about a recent criminal raid.

as they returned to the Palace of Twilight her several advisers began talking about useless political garbage ( In Midna's opinion, as she never really paid attention)

While Midna began drifting into her thoughts and several questions flooded her mind, was it worth it to destroy the Mirror? Will I ever see Link again? Will I ever be able to tell him the truth? _Forget Him! You're never going to see him again so dwelling on it isn't gonna help!_ She seemingly agreed with it, reluctantly at best although.

she dismissed her advisers and went into her bedroom, she could tell that the meeting had taken a while as the twilight began growing into a darker version of itself (as twilight never left in this realm) and was about to put her her nightgown on when her stomach let a low rumble.

_Food First_. She thought to herself, She made her way through the halls of the palace until she made it to the Royal dining room,it was it had the same look as the rest of the palace, it had a large table with several chairs around it, when she entered the dining room she was immediately greeted by a servant. " Greetings Mistress, what would like to order tonight?"

she was barely in the mood to think of food, she just wanted to get to sleep

" I'll just what I usually have." she said with a yawn.

" Right away Mistress." and with that the Servant disappeared into the kitchen, she sat in her chair and waited, reading one of the older books from the Royal library, it spoke of The interlopers and most of their wandering through the void of twilight until they finally founded the kingdom that stood as the only authority in the endless void that was their world.

The servant brought the plate of food about 30 minutes later, holding cooked fish and set on the table and handed her some silverware. " Enjoy Mistress."

The servant bowed and returned to the kitchen, as she practically dove into her food.

She ate her dinner quite quickly, she was in a rush to get to sleep. She then went back to her in a slow run and quickly changed into her night gown, which was a dark purple, and gotten into bed, and almost instantly fell into a sound sleep.

She saw Link, but it was just after she left into the Twilight and destroyed the Mirror.

she saw as he spent days trying to pick up every little piece of it, when he finally gave up, his hands were bleeding and he started to cry, but she could tell it wasn't from the pain, it was from her leaving and destroying the mirror, she heard him mutter to himself " Why did you leave Midna?"

then Zant came out of nowhere and attacked Link, he tried to defend himself, but the surprise lead to his demise and Zant started destroying everything in Hyrule, But Zant seemed different, his face was different and his clothes were different, and even his amount of mercy had changed, and then Zant walked up to her, and then the strangest thing she saw in that dream happened, Zant pulled out a sword and pointed it at her heart and said in a young boy's voice " I'm Sorry."

she woke up in a shock and was breathing heavily, this was the 10th nightmare she had this month, and still she had no clue as to why she was having the nightmare, _Is it trying to tell me something... no. Zant's dead and there is no way he could defeat Link like that._

_Link..._, she was finally able to catch her breath and slow her breathing, and it was only then that she felt tears going down her face, she wiped them off with frustration and looked out the window to gaze at the endless skies.

The twilight was bright and beautiful, the crimson skies burning with radiant colors, day had come for the twilight realm, No matter how hard it was to tell between night and day, Twili had a special of knowing time, she got dressed in her usual garb and walked through the halls of her Palace until got to the throne room, as she was about to sit down, a guard came running in " Princess! some one tried to break into the palace last night!"

" What? Who?"

" ...A teenage boy." The guard muttered in shame. " He killed twenty guards."

" How?" Midna questioned suspiciously.

" I'm afraid it's a little hard to explain, You should take a look at him before I explain what he did exactly."

" Alright, but you better not be wasting my time."

" Of course not Mistress."

She followed the guard into the dungeon of the palace and was lead to a cell holding a 14 year-old twili boy wearing the regular prisoners' garb of a purple shirt and black pants, he had dark purple eyes and fiery red hair like Midna's, he was a slightly dark skinned twili, his skin was a light purple, he looked strange compared to average Twili , but the strangest thing is that he was fist fighting with one of the most dangerous criminals in the dungeon, Shamoa, and the boy was winning with seemingly great ease, The Boy was using a Martial style of fighting which Midna had never seen before.

" Is THAT him?" Midna said pointing at the boy who already defeated Shamoa and laid down and quickly fell asleep.

" Yes mistress, he broke in last night and killed 20 of your men like I already told, all else we know of him is little, It seemed as if he was was heading for the throne room, he was wearing a black cloak with ancient symbols all over it, we could only make out the one going down the back of the cloak that said ' _The Fallen_' in our people's ancient language ."

" Okay... well when he breaks out to steal cookies from the cookie jar, come talk to me again."

" But mistr-"

Enough of this! now let me return to my duties." Midna said, annoyed by the guard saying that the most well defended place in her kingdom was infiltrated by a boy.

She went and finished all the things she needed to do that day ( You know, the useless political garbage) before midtwilight (Midnight), She kept wondering about how a teenager could take down the best guards in the land. her mind kept telling her she should go back and take a second look at The Boy.

She decided to follow her instincts and went back into the dungeons and found the cell, she got there when The Boy had gotten his dinner, which was unable to be identified as any specific food.

" Are you alright?" Midna said in a comforting tone. The Boy immediately looked up, gave a simple nod, and continued eating.

" Why are you in here?", The Boy looked up again, gave it a thought, and motioned toward a chest in the corner where confiscated items were put, she walked to it opened the chest, she found the black cloak the guard was talking about and a black, 2-handed, blood stained sword.

" You attacked the guards, didn't you?" Midna said curiously, The Boy nodded once again, he stood and began toward the cell door, but then something happened.

His eyes suddenly turned red as his legs gave out from under him, he was hand and knees on the ground heavily and let out a shout of pain, and was crying the way some one would if they just had their hand chopped off.

went to the stairs and screamed at the top of her lungs " Guards get down here!"

she turned back to the cell but the boy wasn't there, she turned back to the chest to his things were gone too,

" Princess! Whats wrong?" the guard had arrived to find only Midna standing all alone in the Dungeon.

She didn't know what to say, it all happened so quickly that her head was spinning.

" Nothing, forget it." she finally said, she began through the halls and back to her bedroom.

As she walked up to her bedroom, she couldn't stop her mind from drifting back on Link.

_He was always kind, even in the beginning, I wish I wouldn't have treated him so poorly, He was always diving into danger, only thinking of others_, _He never stopped helping me, not for a second, no matter what I put him through, he was always so selfless and sweet... and..._

She growled in frustration at her thought, she wished she could just get him out of her head and get on with her life.

But she knew that would never happen...

As she was about to go to bed, she earned it after today, so many things were happening these days its hard to keep up, But when was about to change, she heard what sounded like swords clashing together and metal cleaving flesh. she ran into the main hallway and opened the doors into the throne room, she saw what was there she almost couldn't believe it.

She saw what appeared to be the Twili boy wearing the black, foot-length, hooded cloak that went down to his ankle with gray twilit symbols and hid anything about his body or face, like Zelda's cloak, in a way.

He was sitting lazily on her throne, and about 17 bodies laid strewn on the floor, all of them laying in pools of their own blood, speaking in a combination of confusion and anger she said " Wai-what are you doing here?"

" Just enjoying the view enjoying the view I guess." he said sarcastically with an evil smile, his eyes were still red

She was about to call her guards, when the smile on his face dropped into a face of seriousness, and his eyes turned into their usual purple. the boy then said the last thing she expected anyone to say, especially him " You miss him don't you?" she looked at him with disbelief and a dead white face.

_How does he know?_

_**I re-wrote this a little so I hope it sounds better, if I made any mistakes, just let me know.**_

_**Reviews make me happy, and happy keeps me writing.  
><strong>_


	2. Return to the Light

" What?"

" You do miss him, you can't hide it from me Midna."

" WHO ARE YOU? HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

Finally the guards came into the room and pulled out their weapons. He ignored them and continued " I can help you get back, do you want that?" She looked at him with anger and annoyance on her face, " Guards, leave us." she said flatly, they hesitated, but left, leaving only him and the Twilight Princess in the room. she looked down to the floor, her eyes threatening tears and quietly said ".. How do you know?" he looked at her with a bored look and said " I've known for a while Midna." " But I still don't see how it's possible to-"

" This will all be explained in time Princess! for now, just answer this question, do you miss him?

" Who?' She asked, already knowing the answer

" Link. do you miss him?" he asked again

She began crying silently, after a while she said " ... I miss him with my entire heart..." tears were now leaking off her facing and on to the floor

" Well in that case meet me in the courtyard in 2 days, otherwise stay here and live a spoiled life of royalty." And the just stood up and walked casually walked out of the throne room

"Hmph!" Midna pouted, but thought that if this boy could take her back to the Realm of Light, that it would be best ran into her bedroom and immediately began packing her things, Potions, clothes, the Fused Shadows.

Then she stopped and looked at them and remembered how long her and Link were looked for these.

Link...

she sighed and continued packing, once finished she began thinking.

_Who was that? How did he know about me and Link?_

her thoughts made her angry " If I get the chance I will make him pay for this!" she muttered

2 day had passed in a blink of an eye for Midna, it passed as if she never met the boy in the cloak, but it was the boy that never left her mind, wondering why he was helping her, and why he wanted to go to the light. Then she started thinking about Link she couldn't stop thinking about her and Link, what they would do when they were back together. she sighed and found that there was a a servant speaking to her "-and you see Princess, you mustn't leave us as we still need you." She gasped as she forgot that she told her advisers about the encounter with the boy. " I'm sorry, but I have to, you tell the advisers to take of any matter while I'm gone, I'm leaving." with a sad farewell from her servant, she gathered what she packed and went out to the courtyard to see that the boy was sitting on the side of the fountain with a vengeful look in his eye, staring into space,

Midna interrupted " Hey, are you ready?" The Boy broke out his mental trance and found Midna was impatiently waiting for him

" Sorry, I was just thinking, By the way, my name is Danzik"

" We should go now." Midna said, annoyed by his mental distance.

He opened a portal in the sky and warped the two to the ledge where the portal from the mirror always appeared.

Midna immediately knew what he was planning to do, he was going to try and use the mirror " Are you crazy? The mirror was destroyed!" Midna argued.

" Yes, it was, but I have a... uh... Special power"

" What do you mean?" said Midna, who hated not knowing something about her people.

He proceeded to remove the lock on his one glove on his right hand and remove the glove.

What Midna saw almost froze her in place, It was his arm, like any Twili's but when he lifted the back of his hand, A blue Triforce symbol glowed fiercely upon it , It made Midna think too much of the past.

"Wh-what is that?" Midna said, a hint of disbelief in her words

" Our worlds are linked, one cannot exist without the other, meaning anyone can be born with the chosen power of the gods. I have been gifted with a power unknown to most, but has always been there, a power only given to a shadow dweller. The center triangle in the Triforce symbol is the The Triforce of Shadow, That is the power I posses. but a sorcerer came to my home when I was 6, he quickly killed my parents and told me he could help me unlock the potential of the Triforce, but I refused, he then threw me into a wall and stabbed me in the hand, surging magic through my body. I screamed with pain as I could soon tell what he had done to me" Midna almost didn't want to here what he was saying, he continued " My resistance to magic was high even then, which kept him form stealing the power of the Triforce from me, but it didn't stop it completely. My power had diminished to almost nothing and I was left for dead, I swore on that day to get my revenge."

Midna's heart felt a great deal of pity as he spoke.

"But I have regained enough of the Triforce of Shadow's power and I should have enough to reopen the portal to the Light for a short time."

he said finally, Midna's heart nearly burst with excitement as she thought about her and Link again.

But when Danzik began to pull a hole out of the sky she felt herself tremble in excitement.

_I can go back! And I can see Zelda and all those people and...I can see Link again. _Midna heart soared with the thought of seeing the one she cared so much about once again, she could only imagine what it would be like.

Danzik had now brought the portal to its full size. Danzik looked back at Midna and extended his hand.

" You ready?" Danzik asked teasingly, Midna hesitated, but nodded and grabbed his hand, But just then they were by attacked by a group of renegade Twili, they were all wearing cloaks similar to Danzik's, only the symbols on theirs were red, and Midna could make out the words ' _The Forsaken Shadows'_. Danzik unsheathed his blade and charged the one at the head of the group, but he was quickly thrown back into a near tree by the sorcerer and was half- impaled by one of the stronger branches before fell to the ground.

Midna tried to use the fused shadows, but remembered she didn't the have the one she used to use as a helmet, then she tried using her magic , her constant magic blasts brought down about 7 of the renegades before the same one that attacked Danzik lifted her up and threw her against a nearby cliff repeatedly in deadly speed and momentum, knocking her out.

" If you are going to try to run from your people, you will suffer in the process, and then, the King of shadows can finally return." said the sorcerer, as he spoke a spell in twili and her body began changing, she began shrinking and marks began to form on her skin, Danzik had lifted himself, he was weakened and limp, but he wasn't dead yet, He used his remaining power to force the renegades back, pull Midna into the portal, and jump in after her before it dispersed.


	3. The Truth in Danzik

**_I would like to thank everyone who have been reading this so far, Enjoy this new chapter!_**

Midna woke up to the sound of Danzik screaming in pain, she quickly stood, still unaware of herself becoming an Imp, and

ran to Danzik's fallen, blistered body " Are you okay?" Midna said, with concern in her tone, he groaned and said " I forgot how painful the light is to Twili." he said with a slight chuckle, which was interrupted by another scream of pain.

" Just hide in something's shadow once I warp us."

" To where" asked Danzik, finally standing but unbalanced and weary. " To the Castle Town" she replied, quickly warping to the entrance of Castle Town.

Once they got there Midna finally discovered that the world seemed bigger and Danzik taller, she finally noticed what was wrong and said " Wha- how am I an Imp again?" she asked

" One of those sorcerers cursed you."

" Ugh, I hate looking like this!"

" It's not that bad."

" Not bad? I look repulsive!"

" Think what you wish, But at least Link will recognize you."

Midna thought it over and agreed," I'm going to hide in your shadow, do you think you can get to the Castle?" Midna asked

" Probably, I just feel like I'm burning alive." he replied, laughing slightly as she proceeded to hide in his shadow as he entered the Castle Town.

Once inside, he became annoyed with the people staring at him. He felt like just yelling out 'HEY! Could you just leave me alone? Just cuz' I look different doesn't mean I'm a freak!' But instead he pulled up his hood, muttered curses to himself and returned walking in a unbalanced, evidently painful walk.

When he came to the castle entrance, he was stopped by the two guards, " No one is permitted into the castle at this time, sorry sir, but I must ask you to disperse."

" Sorry, I'll be going." he walked back into the courtyard and began talking to Midna in a whisper.

" Now what?"

" I have an idea, go into the alley of south road and..." she explained how to get through underground entrance, he made his through the obstacles and finally made it to the circular staircase to Zelda's room. " I should probably talk to her, after all, she doesn't know you." Midna stated

He nodded and sat on the stairs, trying to deal with the blisters on his body.

Midna knocked on the door , Zelda opened it, and only saw Danzik trying to cope with his pain. " Who are you?" Zelda asked curiosly

Danzik turned around and said in a stutter " Oh, uhh, I think you should be talking to her." pointing his hand at Midna, Zelda looked down and immediately recognized her.

" Midna?"

" Yea, it's me." he said with her impish smile, exposing her one fang.

" But... How did you get back from the Twilight Realm?"

" That's thanks to him." Midna said pointing her finger at Danzik, who was now standing and facing Zelda.

" Hello Princess of Hyrule, my name is Danzik and it is a pleasure to meet you" he said in a slight bow

" Rise Danzik, I'm not not one to like formalities" said Zelda

" My apologies, Princess" Danzik replied

" Why are you here?" asked Zelda

" Well, Midna's here to see an old friend, and I'm here hunting down an Twili renegade who somehow got to this Realm."

Midna looked at Danzik in shock " Wait, you mean the Sorcerer who cursed you all those years ago?"

Danzik nodded.

That was a BIG mistake.

" I needed to know where Link lived so I could ask for his assistance, and you were the only one in our world that knew." he said

Midna's face filled with rage as she turned her ponytail into a hand and picked him up by the neck.

" You did all of this just to complete your vow for revenge? did you even care about bringing me here to see Link again?" Midna screamed, trembling in anger.

Danzik was now gasping for breath.

" Midna, let him go, he came to end this man's rampage before it worsened, he needed both you and Link to assist him in this." Zelda stated

Midna calmed down and released him as he dropped to the floor like a rag doll, but still getting up, holding his neck and speaking in between each big breath.

" I'm *pant**pant*sorry, Midna*pant* I did *pant*what I had to... I didn't mean*pant*to hurt anyone*pant**pant*in the process."

" Well. we're gonna need the last fused shadow if we plan to bring down this sorcerer of yours." Midna replied, still angry with Danzik

" I thought it was destroyed." Danzik replied, still holding his neck.

" Things that are broken can be rebuilt." Zelda stated

" Yea, but you need to know how to use twili magic and a large enough thresh hold of power to repair it." Midna stated

" Well I should be able to, I should have enough power to rebuild the fused shadow."

" for once there's good news." Midna questioned.

" Now aren't you glad you didn't choke me death?" Danzik replied laughing to himself, but silenced When Midna set a glare down on him.

" Watch it."

" Sorry." he said

" Well now what?" Midna snapped

" I think that we should see Link." Danzik replied

" I agree, Link is the Chosen hero of the gods, if anything, he should be able to show where the Fused Shadow is."

" Fine we'll go see ' The Hero'!" Midna snapped again.

" Wait!" Zelda shouted as they walked down the spiral stairs.

" What?" Danzik said in an curios tone.

" You're hurt." Zelda said motioning towards his body, " Here take this and drink it." handing Danzik a blue potion

He was confused, but just nodded, gulped it down. and left the castle and continued out of castle town.

" Well all that's left is to go to Ordon." he said, he began south, but Midna had had enough, she was going to get the explanation she wanted, she grabbed him by the shoulder and with all her strength threw him to the ground and then formed a magic blast in her hands.

" You have 5 seconds to explain why you brought me here or you won't be able to complete your vow of revenge!"

There was a long silence, Danzik's eyes full of pain and sorrow, He sighed with as he forcibly grabbed his head and let out a groan, Midna saw his eyes flashing between red and its usual purple and that his triforce was pulsing the same way Link's had done when he first entered twilight.

" When you and Link killed Zant, his ethereal form came to me, saying he could make me strong and complete my revenge on the monstrous fool who killed my parents, so I believed him and let Zant take refuge in my mind, giving me all of his knowledge and strength. But he obviously tricked me and soon took over my mind, using our combined strength to kill 50 innocents in an attempt to scare me into doing his bidding, I was able to regain my self consciousness, but I couldn't deal with fact that I killed people who didn't deserve it, so I thought of the only person who could help me...you." Midna's eyes were wide in shock, Danzik continued. " when I got to the palace, Zant took over again, which caused me to kill twenty guards before being apprehended, but I was still able to get you." suddenly his eyes turned fire red and muttered " You foolish boy." to himself and uppercutted Midna, knocking her back twenty feet.

" Now you will meet your fate" He said , and maniacally laughed as he walked closer and closer to Midna, She got back up and felt her numbed face to find her nose was bleeding, she gasped silently and to turned to Danzik, anger was well written on her, but it changed to one of disbelief once she looked into Danzik's new red eyes, she could see it was obviously Danzik that was walking closer, but it wasn't Danzik who was in control.

She could tell that it was really Zant walking towards her with sword in hand.

**_A/N: I got the 4th chapter ready to be posted, But I'm going to until I get more_**_** Reviews! :(**_

_**Plz people! IS LEAVING A LITTLE COMMENT SO MUCH TO ASK! :(**_

_**Midna: Please. (sniffs) do it for the Imps...**_

_**Danzik: And do it for the criminally Insane Twili Teenagers ( chops a random person's head off) Please...**_

_**A/N: And tell your friends about it, if you like then they might like it too!**_

_**Please, just press the button down there and make this poor soul happy...  
><strong>_


	4. The Truth in Danzik and Link?

_**Hey Everybody! Here is the new chapter, I would like to thank XAOTL Omega for giving me some good first reviews, and Midna3452 for giving by far, the most descriptively helpful one. THX PPL!**_

_**On with the story.**_

Midna was slowly backing away and out of Danzik's range.

" Danzik... what are you doing" Danzik kept walking towards her with sword in hand.

" What must be done Midna." His evil red eyes, had the look of a murderer.

" Danzik, this isn't you..."

" Hmph... actually, this is me, just a better, stronger, and smarter me, thanks to Zant, and all I have to do in return is get rid of you." he let out a nearly silent laugh and finally swung his sword.

Midna prepared herself to die.

Midna was surprised that she didn't feel any pain, and there a clang of metal ringing throughout the field, Midna opened her eyes to see Ashei had locked her sword with Danzik's, she used her sword to throw Danzik about 10 feet back.

" Light Dwellers never change!" Danzik said as he stood up and raised his sword.

" I'm guessing you're not very smart, yeah?" She mocked, Danzik became angry, but Midna just laughed.

" HA-HA! she has a point Danzik! You're not exactly the sharpest sword in the shop!" Midna continued to laugh.

Danzik ignored her and laid a flurry of slashes on Ashei, She blocked and tried to use a jump attack, Danzik rolled out of the way at the last second and followed with a spin attack, knocking Ashei ten feet away, she got up and continued with a flurry of slashes, Danzik being to quick for her, rolled behind her and drew an upward slash against her back, knocking her down.

Ashei got up and resumed a fighting stance, but lowered her sword when she saw Danzik, crying about something, his eyes flashing between red and purple.

"...No...not that..." Danzik was muttering, Black electricity began surging out of his hands, It was soon circling him as he began floating in the air, his body as limp as a doll.

" Midna...Run." Danzik clearly was trying his absolute best to speak.

" What?"

" RUN!" Danzik screamed as black lighting shot out in every direction.

Midna flew as fast as she could as she saw Ashei get filled with lightning, She flew so fast everything she saw was slightly blurred.

She ignored everything she could, the monsters, her emotional and physical pain, the distance she was going, all she cared about was getting to Ordon and getting help.

Several hours later, Midna slowed as she saw the entrance to the Ordon spring, then the toll of the trip finally began to show, It wasn't until now that Midna noticed how heavily she was breathing and felt how weak she was right now, she collapsed to the ground as she kept sucking air into her lungs, but just couldn't catch her breath.

Her vision began to blur as she saw 2 pairs of legs walking towards before finally becoming unconscious.

**Several Hours later...**

She woke to the sound of three people talking.

" So, you found her on the ground near the spring?"

" Yea! we didn't know what it was so we brought it to you."

" She's not an IT." The person stressed the word with disgust,

" Talo didn't mean it Link, we just thought it was best to bring it- I mean HER, to you."

" Thanks Colin."

" It's alright, Talo."

" Well, its getting late, you two should go now." Link finally said, after giving what they told him some thinking.

" Alright, bye Link." Colin and Talo both left Link's house and headed for their own.

Midna quickly laid down and pretended to be asleep as Link climbed up the ladder up to his " Bedroom".

He pulled up a chair and just stared at the young imp sleeping in her bed.

"...How are your here? Is this just another dream?"

_So, Link dreams about me, how...awkward_

" Bah! This is all just a dream. I'll go to bed and tomorrow she won't even be there." and with that, Link took off his tunic and chain mail, leaving only his undershirt,and went to sleep on the couch on the 1st floor.

' eeehee! well Link, I think you're in for a surprise tomorrow!' Midna fell asleep with a creepy smile on her face.

**The Next Day...**

Link woke up in the early morning, but for about two hours he just laid there and tried to fall asleep again, he didn't care about getting up to work as it was his one day off that he had every week, but he remembered what happened last night, and almost on instinct, ran up the and looked in his bed.

No one was there.

" Why am I not surprised?" Link then tried to go down the ladder, but then something landed on his head and he became unbalanced fell all the way to the 1st floor.

His vision was blurred, but he could make out a figure floating above him, he could hear the figure speak.

" Eeehee! well, long time no see Wolfy!" she giggled in a familiar tone and touched a black crystal to his forehead.

He felt his body change shape and his bones shifting, he became balanced again as he stood on all four's and looked himself over.

He was a wolf again.

The figure floated up and landed on his back.

_Well I think he's surprised_ She began to laughing but Link just growled, back flipped, forcing Midna off his back, and began growling with malice.

" Change me back, NOW." If any one else heard it would have sounded like mere barks, but Midna could understand animals.

" Eeehee!are you should be doing that, growling and glaring at me? well, that's too bad... (Link growls again) Alright! geez! I'll turn you back!" Midna pulled out the Crystal and touched him on the forehead. He turned back into a Hylian.

" What do you want Midna?"

" Aw, is the human mad at me?" Link put his hand on his sword handle, which was sitting on the floor near the couch.

" Yes, I am, now, What. Do. You. Want." Midna's smile fell.

" Ugh. I need the Fused Shadow that I left here."

" Ganondorf destroyed it, don't you... Why am I even talking to you! You're not even real!"

That was a BIG mistake.

Midna slapped him twice across his face with her hair turned into a hand.

" Think I'm real now?"

" The Fused Shadow is in the basement, just take it and leave."

" What crawled up your butt this morning?"

Link sat down on a chair, facing away from Midna.

" Why are you still here? You know where the Fused Shadow is, just take It."

" Why are you mad at me?"

" I don't know YOUR HIGHNESS! How about you go ask your ADVISERS AND SEE WHAT THEY THINK?"

Midna snarled in anger.

" FINE! IF YOU WANT HYRULE TO BE DOOMED FOREVER JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE IN A BAD MOOD THEN FORGET IT!"

Link looked at her with confusion.

" What do you mean?"

" Uh... Well... Zant... has...sorta...returned."

" WHAT?" Link couldn't believe what he had just heard.

" Ugh, this is gonna take awhile to explain." Midna proceeded to explain everything about Danzik and everything else, it had taken her about an hour to explain it all.

" So what you're saying is, that Zant's spirit has infiltrated a 14-year-old's mind, and if he takes full control of him, then I might not even be able ti kill him."

Midna nodded, she probably would have continued,if Link hadn't burst into laughter.

" YOU THINK I CAN'T BEAT A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD BOY? THAT'S RIDICULOUS! I BEAT GANONDORF FOR ORDONA'S SAKE!" He continued Laughing, until he was interrupted by voice almost seemed like it wasn't there, Midna heard it too.

" Think I'm weak, do you?"

Link was baffled, " Who was that!"

" I'll show you who's the weak one here."

" Link! Watch out!" Midna warped them both to Ordon Spring as the sound of an explosion was left behind them, Link could here something warping right behind them.

When they got there they saw the one they were trying to avoid was already there with sword in hand.

" Let's see how weak I am!" Danzik charged Link, who already got his sword and shield out, Link blocked and tried to use the the Helm splitter, Danzik miraculously dodged it and laid a flurry on Link, Link ignored the bleeding wounds on his chest and put his weapons away.

" I'm done fighting you."

" I'm not!" Danzik charged Link, but fell victim to the Mortal Draw.

Link was about to use his finishing attack, when Ordona, The goddess of Ordon, appeared in her usual place.

" Chosen Hero of the Gods, Do not slay the Twili Boy."

" Why not?"

Ordona continued speaking. " Midna, are you not the Twilight counterpart of Zelda?" Midna nodded shyly.

" The one known as Danzik is Link's Twilight counterpart." Link, with disbelief on his face, looked at Danzik, then at Ordona, then back at Danzik.

' I wonder if I'm still dreaming?'

**_Thank you for you, if you liked it, then review and tell me about it, if not..._**

**_Danzik: Then I'll randomly chop your head off! (Laughs Maniacally)_**

**_Ignore him please, but seriously, you should review for your own safety...  
><em>**


	5. Starting in Ordon

Link still couldn't believe what he heard.

' Danzik is my... Twilight counterpart?' He looked down on the knocked out Twili boy that was gasping in short breaths for air as his blood was leaking in to the sparkling water of the spring.

" Yes, O Hero chosen by the Gods, you must help this boy in his Journey to eliminate Zant's dark follower and his army."

" Wait, he has an Army?"

" Unfortunately, that is true, spare this boy of your abilities, and once again return peace To Hyrule and the land of shadow."

" ... I guess I don't have a choice, I'll do it." Link finally said

Midna had finally got Danzik on his feet, as three walked back to Link's, Link explaining to Danzik what Ordona said along the way.

" I never expected that, Even though we are similar, I never we were actually counterparts"

" Yes, that about sums it up."

once they got into Link's house, they began thinking of what to do next.

" Well, There's no way to directly attack an army without an army." Link began

" Well, do what do we do ' O Chosen Hero'?" Midna teased

" Don't call me that."

" Why?"

" Because I-" just then someone knocked at the door.

" Link? It's Colin! can I come in."

" Crap! Danzik, go hide in the basement." Link whispered, Danzik looked at him a little confused.

" Wai-What? why just me? why not Midna?"

" Because, stupid, they already saw her, now get down there!" Danzik started down the ladder

" Alright, but you owe m-"

Just get get down there!" and with that Link pushed him off the ladder making Danzik fall into the basment with a _Thud!_ and a groan.

Link ran to the door and let Colin in.

" Good morning Colin."

" Thanks Link, so... How is your... guest."

Midna had floated down from the loft as he said that, unaware that Colin was down there.

" Hey Link? where did you put the fused... oh.. uhh hello."

" Uh. hi, my name's Colin." Colin reached out his hand, Midna slowly grabbed it and shook it.

" My name's Midna." Colin let go of her hand.

"Well, it's pleasure to m-meet you Midna." Colin said nevously.

" Awww, the little light dweller is scared of me." Midna said in a teasing tone.

" Leave him alone Midna, he's always been a little shy."

After a long pause Colin spoke again.

" Well, Link, I just wanted you to know everyone wants to know about the creat- uh, MIDNA and how she got here." Midna glared at Colin.

" Nice save kid."

Link paused for several moments to think.

" Midna, I think we might need to go out there." Midna was about to argue, but she saw the look on his face, she knew by the look of blank, hurting seriousness that it was best not to argue with him.

" ...okay"

" Alright, lets go." And with that, they all left the house went into the heart of the village.

It was raining that day, but it seemed like nobody really noticed, they're all wondering about the twili imp that flating through the village with Link, finally Mayor Bo came to him and spoke up.

" Uh, Link.. Colin told us about-"

" I know, and don't worry, she isn't going to hurt anyone, right Midna?" Midna nodded

" Well, If she is going to stay in the village, she might want to be introduced so no one gets confused."

" Understood, come on Midna." Link took Midna to everyone in the village and made proper introductions, most (If not all) were a bit uneasy, especially Rusl, when he saw Midna coming towards him, he pulled out his sword and began saying (Some rather insulting) curses, Link actually had to draw out the Master Sword and lock it with Rusl's.

Midna hated every second of it, she hated how everyone treated her, like a freak.

She hated Rusl's most of all (Which isn't surprising) how he thought automatically that she was going to hurt someone.

They eventually both just sat on the fishing dock, staring down into the water, they were both caught in Mental distance that neither of them noticed humming sound from nearby...

_**Meanwhile...**_

Danzik quickly got bored from sitting in Link's basement and started looking through the several shelves for something of interest, as he ran his hand on the shelf a blue Triforce glowed on his gloved hand.

" What the?" he noticed the strange, relic like thing sitting on the shelf, it was made of stone, and had a couple of smaller pieces of it next to it. he confused look changed to awe as he finally figured out what it was.

" The Fused Shadow! I found it!"

he began thinking, " Maybe... I... can fix it." he used his abilities to pick up all the pieces and put in their correct posistions, he began surging magic into the open spaces of the Fused Shadow, A quick flash of light hit him, and it was done, The Fused Shadow was fully repaired, he looked at it in awe as the Triforce on his hand began glowing.

" Maybe... Just maybe..." he decided (for Goddesses know) to try and put it on, true it was tight on his head, but it fit nonetheless, and as he felt all new waves of energy flow through him, his Triforce began glowing white, and suddenly, he was feeling his power conflicting as he began hearing a loud humming, Black lightning began circling him as he flew through the basement and out the door, he realized he wasn't doing this, it felt more like a dream to him, suddenly, he knew what happened did truly happen, but he didn't try to do it himself.

He knew Zant was back in control.

**_To be continued..._**

A/N: Hey people, here's a secret ( I never beat the game Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)

I know, an official OMG moment.

anyways, My Wii fell victim to the Black screen of Death (look it up) right when I was about to Fight Ganondorf, some I'm very unhappy right now. :(

Leave a review to cheer me up.

Peace.

...

The button is right down there.

Click It.

NOW!

Jk


	6. Link's Emotions

_**THX for the new reviews. I like them a ton.**_

_**Here is the all new chapter!**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link just couldn't stand the silence anymore, the emotions welled up inside him, especially Love, Hatred, and the feeling Betrayal, those emotions were conflicting inside him, primarily because of Midna.

' This is madness, I can't keep this up, I have get this off my chest...I have to tell her.' he sighed at his thoughts.

"...Midna."

" Hmm?"

" Are you glad?"

" W-what?"

" Are you glad that you destroyed the mirror?"

Midna didn't know to react to the question ' Am I? I-I don't really know, I did it out of Fear and a hope to protect both worlds, I never thought about wheter or not, I was actually glad about it.'

" Link... I don't know how to answer that question." Link sighed

" I knew you would say that."

" Link, don't take it that way."

" (sighs) Let's just go home." Link stood and held his hand out to Midna, she grabbed it and slowly floated up in the air as they both left for Link's home, both blissfully unaware of what was happening there.

" NO! You won't get control again!" Danzik practically beating himself up to make sure Zant didn't get control.

"_ I Don't see anyway you can stop me."_

" Augh! I gotta get this off!" He got hold of the horn like pieces on top of the Fused Shadow and yanked.

It was no good, Zant wasn't going to let this chance slip through his fingers that easy, just then, Link and Midna came from the village back to his house.

Then they saw Danzik, practically running around and screaming like a crazy person, while yanking on the Fused Shadow on his head.

" Danzik!" Link was just about to try and help, but Midna stopped him with her arm.

" Link, trust me when I say you can't help."

" Why not?"

" You can't stop Zant when he's inside someone else." Link sighed

" Zant is a true, full blown, psychotic bastard." Midna only nodded, and they waited for to happen with Danzik.

After a while, Danzik was kneeling on the ground screaming in pain, Midna heard it before, When Danzik collapsed, then he dissapeared, she panicked.

' Zant's about to take over, We have to do something!' without thinking, Midna shot a blast at Danzik, knocking him into a nearby stone wall, his returned to purple as he fainted from impact.

Link was furious " MIDNA! What did you do!"

" Zant was about to-"

" NO! don't even try to come up with an excuse!"

" But Link-" She couldn't come up with the words.

Midna's face fell.

" Sorry..."

" Sorry doesn't fix it, does it Midna?"

Midna knew right away she made a BIG mistake, she just floated into the house sullenly slumped down on Link's bed until the time of twilight in the world of light, by then Danzik was acting like it never happened.

Danzik had taken his place on the couch, using his cloak as a blanket, and was waiting for everyone else fell asleep as well.

Link climbed up the to his bed, " Midna, It's time to go to bed, I need my bed back."

" Oh... sorry." Midna rose out of the bed and floated down to the 1st floor.

" Uh, where do I sleep?" Danzik stood and handed her his coat.

" You can sleep on the couch, I've slept on the ground before, it'll be nothing."

" No, after what I did... you deserve it." Danzik shrugged

" Fine, it's your choice."

Link finally spoke up.

" If you want, you can sleep up here with me."

Midna pulled her face away from Link to hide her blushing face

" Sure, I guess I can." She floated up into Link's bed and got into it as best she could.

" Thanks Link." Link wrapped his arm around Midna.

" You're welcome Midna." she could feel the warmth from Link, it began to arouse her, but she was so tired she didn't care.

She fell asleep almost within the 1st minute.

Everyone was hoping that tomorrow was be a little better.

They didn't know how much of nightmare the next day would be.

**_This was really just a fluff chapter to get some stuff out of the way and to introduce the beginning of Link and Midna's Romance in the story. It was really short too.  
><em>**

**_Review or perish..._**

**_Jk.  
><em>**


	7. An Emotional talk and The Fallen

_**Hey, I'm trying to publish these ASAP without making them suck cuz' I've been way too lazy about the chapters, and I HAVE been rushing the story a LITTLE...**_

_**okay, I've been rushing A LOT.**_

_**sooooo...**_

_**On with the story.**_

_**P.S. Thoughts of the characters will be shown in Italics **__like this_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midna woke up in a cold sweat, The same Nightmare as before, she was now getting really irritated by it, mainly because she still didn't understand what it meant, she probably would have tried and figure it out, if she wasn't reminded where she was by Link's sudden snoring." Ugh, same annoying snore I remember." To tell the truth, though, she didn't want to get up, she felt too safe near Link to get up.

Link...

After about an hour of laying in the bed near the sleeping Hylian, Midna finally decided to get up for the day and go see what food Link had stashed in his house.

She looked in the basement, but only found an old pumpkin.

' Ugh, why would he keep this?' she gave up in the basement and looked in the fire stove with no fire and found some cooked reekfish, it was hard to balance it in her little hands, but she was able to rip a large chunk out of the cooked fish before losing balance and dropping it.

Instead of trying to pick it up again again, she ate the piece she took and put the rest on a plate on a table near the stove.

She remembered what had happened last night, what she did to Danzik, and she still felt bad about noticed Danzik wasn't anywhere to be found, he wasn't where he was sleeping, only his cloak was lying on the couch.

She couldn't think of anywhere he would be, and this annoyed her greatly.

' This makes no sense, where would he possibly be! That cocky teenager is so messed up that that he runs around in the early morning!'

Midna looked down in the basement for Danzik, then in the 1st loft, and the second, and several other places (Such as crates, the darker place of the house, and other places he would probably never be. until Link finally awoke.

" Ugh... Midna? What are you doing?" Midna had been looking in a large crate near the basement ladder when he asked, she looked up to Link, who was now on the 1st floor, and flatly said.

" Danzik's missing."

" What? Where would he even go?" Link asked with confusion

" I dunno." Midna replied, she expected Link to come up with something, anything, but Link just stared blankly at her, and she stared back, But Link finally broke the silence after a long pause.

" ... Good, I wanted to continue our talk anyway." _Yes, I want some damn answers for all you've done._

" I told you last night, I don't know how to answer that question."

" Why not? It's a simple yes or no question. How can you not answer that?"

" I don't know, I just... don't know how."

_You do too, just start telling the truth for once in your life, Midna._

" Midna, I won't drop this, you know you need to tell me."

" I told you, I DON"T KNOW HOW!"

" Well its time you learned Midna!" She had never seen Link so angry before, it was like looking at a whole different person.

" ...Could you just explain why you're mad at me first?" Midna said quietly.

There was another long silence as Link's eyes began to threaten tears

" Why I'm mad... WHY I'M MAD? How about leaving me here after all we had been through? I Helped you find the Fused Shadows AND the Mirror shards without any protest, I put up with you treating me like a slave and I put up with you toying with my emotions, and I even helped save your Life! And you think you could just leave like that and it wouldn't effect me? I thought I would never see you again in my LIFE!"

Midna could only stare at the fuming Hylian from across the room.

" I even thought of you as more than a friend, Midna... I used to... I used to..."

Midna realized what Link was feeling, and it surprised her that he felt so strongly of her.

_Link actually thought about me that way? I can't believe it..._

"...Link...I... I'm sorry."

" SORRY DOESN'T FIX ANYTHING, MIDNA!" she didn't know that Link had such a darker side to him, she couldn't even see where Link's outburst fit in the "Conversation."

Midna couldn't hold back her sadness any longer, the tears would go down her face,and she knew it.

_Not that Link would care, he doesn't seem to have any emotions left but Hate and Anger._

Midna stared at the ground as she slowly started to cry, Link snapped out of his anger when he had realized how much pain he just caused her.

" Midna... I didn't mean to-"

" It's not your fault Link, It's just... I just never realized how many mistakes I made."

" You were doing it to help your people, nothing more, and though I haven't quite forgiven you yet, I DO Trust AND Respect you."

Midna couldn't help but let a sad smile come across her face.

" Let's go find Danzik, shall we Midna?" Midna nodded and they both left in a search for their missing friend.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Danzik was in the clearing in front of the Forest Temple, he wanted to get some silence from Link's snoring, and he began a healing meditatation spell.

The the numbing feeling surging through his body removed all remaining damage from Midna's Blast, once the spell ended, all that remained was a faint scar where the blast had hit.

" Well, I think it's time to go home." but as he proceeded to the end of the clearing, several twilight posts came down and created a impassable wall.

He looked up to see a Twilight portal appear in the sky, he drew out his 2-handed sword and pulled himself into his fighting stance.

But it wasn't a Shadow Beast that came from the portal, it was someone wearing a cloak exactly like Danzik's.

He knew immediately who it was.

As the figure landed perfectly on the ground, several features were, she was a girl, around Danzik's age, she wore the same dark cloak with gray symbols running all the way to the ankles, she wore baggy, robe like pants Danzik had on, and she wore the same baggy robe like top as Danzik did, she had two scimitars, one in each hand, tied around each hilt was a dark purple ribbon. it was like looking at his sister. Finally, the Figure spoke up.

" It's been too long, Danzik."

" Yes, it has. What does The Fallen wish of me to do."

" Your master wants to speak to you about your progress hunting down the traitor." The Figure said in a cold tone, Danzik had tried his best to make it sound stern and strong when he spoke next.

" Slow, I have yet to locate his current location, but I have some information that he has an army of renegades that broke away from The Fallen, and I have two, very strong allies with me."

" Allies?"

" Yes, The Hero of Hyrule, and the Twilight Princess."

The figure thought this new intel over, trying to grasp what he had said. and spoke again.

" Strange that the Princess' presence here was unknown to us."

" I'll explain later, for now tell my master to meet me here in two hours, I'll bring The Hero and The Princess."

" Hmph. Very well, but first." The Figure created a white orb in her hand.

" Here's my personal gift to you, for old times' sake." she threw the orb at as it dispersed around him, The figure disappeared into the portal, and the Twilight posts had disappeared too.

Danzik felt stronger now, for some reason.

_Must've been her "gift"_

he didn't know why, but he was also tired, ...very tired...soooooo tired.

He couldn't stop himself from falling on the ground and started drifting into an unexpected sleep.

_I hope Link and Midna still trust me after they learn of The Fallen._


	8. Danzik's Secret

_**Hello people, I'm sure you are all wanting to know what secret Danzik is about to tell our friends, Link and Midna.**_

_**Well prepare yourselves and grab a plate of cookies, here comes **__**Chapter 08: Danzik's Secret.**_

_I'm cold..._

_Why am I cold?_

_Where am I?_

_Why do The Fallen want me?_

_Link... he's..._

_My counterpart..._

_How?_

_Was it just a Mistake?_

_The Fallen..._

_Midna..._

_The Lopans..._

" DANZIK!"

Danzik opened his eyes to see Midna shaking him, and Link staring down at him, once Midna ceased shaking him, he stood to speak.

" How long has it been?" Link was the one to give the reply.

" About an hour, why?"

" There's some people I want you to meet." Danzik said, Midna was confused at his statement

" Who?" Danzik looked at her with a callous expression.

" Some old friends of mine." Danzik said sarcastically, Link brushed the subject aside.

" We'll deal with that later, for now let's think of what we should be doing." Danzik and Midna both nodded.

" Actually Link, the people I want you to meet could probably help." Link's eyes darted to meet Danzik's

" What do you mean?"

" I mean, they know a lot about this realm AND about the sorcerer we need to hunt down."

" So they can tell us where he's at?" Midna asked

" Maybe, if not that then they can at least give us advice." Link didn't want Danzik to beat around the bush on the subject, he just wanted a straight answer.

" Danzik, I think it's time you explained some things."

Danzik couldn't find the words to say what need to be said, he thought for sure they would never trust him after they learned about his secret, about all that had been done by his kind.

" *sigh* Listen closely," Danzik began, " The Leader of the Dark Interlopers that were banished to twilight exiled himself from his followers after their banishment, he felt that by making his people become banished to Perpetual Twilight, That He had done an act worse than other, he felt he was even unworthy to live a life." Link and Midna were both listening very well to what he was saying, Midna found a feeling of sadness come across her when Danzik was speaking, it was like she was reliving the person's struggle.

" But one day, a beautiful young Woman became lost near his home, she was horribly injured for unknown reasons, But the former Leader didn't hesitate to aid her, after she was back to full health, they soon fell in love, and had a son." Link found something familiar in the story, like he heard it before. " Long after the Former Leader's death, his son wanted to redeem his father so he could rest in peace, The Son organized his people, but his people weren't entirely Twili, These Twili that he had organized retained the Ancestor's blood, and their ancestors were Hylians." Link silently gasped.

_Hylian? but they were never in the Twilight Realm. How-. _Danzik interrupted Link's train of thought " The Son organized The Twili/Hylians, Now known as Lopans, and forged a secret Order that promoted peace and prosperity, they were also willing to go to any extent to protect the people of the Twilight Kingdom, including sacrificing their own lives to protect others. This Order is now known as _The Ancient Order of The Fallen,_ or _The Fallen_ for short, they watched every moment of your last adventure, from when Midna was cursed and sent to the World of Light, To when she left and destroyed the mirror." Link felt a sharp pang in his heart when he said that, the fact Midna did that still burned with the feelings of betrayal and distrust in him, these feelings were like acting like an insatiable beast destroying everything in its path.

Danzik turned his gaze towards Midna.

" Midna... you and I are both Lopans, as are many oters In the Order of The Fallen." Midna's face was now one of confusion, womdering if she heard him correctly.

_I'm... I'm a...Lopan?_

" Danzik... are you sure that's true?" Midna asked

" More sure than anything, why do you think you look different than other Twili?"

" I don't know... I didn't know, until now."

" It's good to see you accept the truth so openly." Danzik replied, letting a warm smile come across his face.

Just then, Twilight posts came crashing down on the land and surrounded them, then a dark figure fell through the the portal above and landed perfectly on the ground, as he stood, Danzik walked up to him, and knelled in front of him.

" It is good to see you again my Master." Danzik said in a cold voice.

" Rise, My apprentice you have exceptional in your task."

Even though Link and Midna saw the man before, they make out one thing about him instantly.

He was Danzik's master, A member of The Fallen.

" Danzik, you have done well in your task, soon this traitor will be caught."

Midna found herself asking questions

" What traitor?" Danzik's Master was quick to answer.

" Zohz, he betrayed the Fallen and tried to assassinate you 2 months ago, if it had not been for Danzik, He may have succeeded." Midna mouth was ajar.

_Danzik...Saved my life?_

" Zohz tried to kill you using a bow that was ceremonial to the Fallen, But as he let his only arrow fly, Danzik ran in front of it and let it hit him instead, had it been 2 inches closer to the left and Danzik would've died." While his master explained this, Danzik had been looking away, trying not to see Midna's expression_._

Danzik's Master looked at his apprentice with sadness and concern.

" Danzik, my apprentice, bring Fasari with you, for your own safety, you're too important to be lost, we still need." Danzik was about to argue, but instead just nodded and complied with his master's requests.

The same girl that came before had teleported down with the others, Danzik's Master made his goodbyes and left. AS he began to dematerialize in the twilight portal he made his final words.

" May the Fallen Spirit watch over you all." and with that, he disappeared in the Portal.

Fasari, Danzik's friend in the Fallen had introduced herself to Link and Midna, But Danzik kept staring off into space, his mind obviously somwhere that wasn't with his friends, but Fasari broke him out of his trance.

" Danzik?"

" Yes, what is it?"

" Where should we be going now?" Link and Midna were wondering the same thing, Danzik pondered the question and gave his reply.

" We should Head for Kakariko, maybe if we go to places and see if anything strange has happened, we might find Zohz." Everyone agreed with his decision, and they made their way to Kakariko.

**_To Be continued._**

**__Hey viewers, luckily for me, my Wii is fixed and I didn't lose any of progress, I'M SO HAPPY! :)__**

**__And I have to say Ganondorf was one of the hardest bosses I've ever seen.__**

**__And even though I read all the spoilers, To see with your own eyes what Midna did to the Mirror was... unbelievable. I actually found myself being pretty sad.__**

**__I think I'll now be able to reflect some of that sadness in the story,__**

**__P.S , If they dont' make a good sequel to Twilight Princess, I will hurt someone, maybe the CEO of Nintendo. heeheeheehee...__**

**__Review or suffer.  
><em>_**


	9. Visions

**_Alright, this is mainly a fluff chapter to introduce some of the fear Danzik has for safety for himself and the others around him, you know, he's afraid of Zant hurting people he care's about..._**

**_0_0 , I'm gonna shut up now._**

They had been traveling for about 6 hours, everyone was tired, but Danzik was probably the most tired.

_**6 Hours earlier.**_

Link had called Epona using the horse call Ilia had given him, Midna hid in his shadow as Fasari got on Epona with Link, Danzik although, wasn't able to get on Epona with the rest, so they decided to play a prank on Danzik (It was mostly Midna's idea) By darting off on Epona with Danzik just standing there, they all laughed as they looked back to see Danzik, sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him in an attempt to catch up.

_**Present Time.**_

Link had finally brought Epona to a halt near kakariko gorge, on the top of a small hill surrounded by occasional trees and little forest creatures occasionally darting here and there, Link slightly startled Fasari when he finally stopped.

" Uh... Link? Why did we stop?" Fasari questioned

" Because its getting late, and I'm tired so we're going to make camp for the night." By now Midna had come out Link's shadow to start a completely unnecessary argument.

" Since when were you the Leader of us?" Link just stared at her for a moment with narrow eyes, until he finally answered with a cold voice.

" Ever since I was given the power of the Triforce of Courage" But before Midna could retort, Fasari had butted in.

" Uh... Not trying to annoy you Link, but Danzik holds the Triforce too."

" Yeah well I am more- OH MY GODDESSES! I FORGOT ABOUT DANZIK!" They all gasped at the fact they had forgotten about him as they stared in the direction they came from, It wasn't long until Danzik was (barely in a jog) coming across the hill and towards them, they all sighed in relief as he stopped in front of them, panting like a dog.

" *pant* *pant* Never *pant* do that *pant* *pant* again!" They all laughed as he collapsed on the ground.

Link soon broke laughing fit.

" We're sorry Danzik, its just that, there was no more room on Epona."

" So you had to rush off without even warning me!" Danzik exclaimed as he rose, Midna stopped laughing and was helping Link explain things to Danzik

" Uh, that part was actually my idea heh heh, sorry." Midna said apologetically, Danzik glared at her for a moment, but just shook his head.

" That's alright." after that, Link quickly grabbed a large ax and handed to Danzik.

" Alright, now go cut down a tree."

" OK... wait-WHAT?"

" I said go cut down a tree." Link repeated, but Danzik just stared at him like ha had gone insane.

" I just ran for goddesses know how long, and you want me to go cut a frigging tree? What is it with you humans?"

" One, I'm not a human, I'm a _Hylian_. Two, We need something to make a fire with and if you don't want it to be you who's the fire, then I suggest you go get some firewood." Danzik was just staring at Link with wide eyes until he grabbed the ax out Link's hand walked out towards some trees.

" Ugh, You Light Dwellers are so strange." Danzik muttered as walked out fo find some wood. Link had taken out Master Sword and began practicing with it an a nearby tree, while Fasari began practicing with her bow, Midna although was just lying on the ground, sighing occasionaly; It must have gotten to Link because after about 20 minutes of listening to Midna hum and looking at her nails, waiting for everything to get done for her, he went up to her with an annoyed look on his face.

" Uh, Midna? Can I ask you a favor?"

" Sure, what is it?"

" Can you find something to start a fire with?" Midna looked at him in confusion as she floated up int front of him.

" What? How do you expect me to-" Just then, a flaming arrow whizzed past Link and hit the tree Link was practicing on.

" You know what, never mind I know where to get fire now." Link said with a slightly disturbing grin; he went up to the tree with the arrow in it, took two branches off it and lit them both on fire; And as soon as he had the two, he threw one at the Bulblin that had fired the arrow, a moment later, the Bulblin ran past Link completely engulfed in fire before collapsing to the ground and exploding into dust.

" Now all we need is some firewood." Link said happily, Midna rolled her eyes as she laid back down and fell asleep on the mat she had set out on the ground.

_**Meanwhile**_

Danzik had been hacking away at a tree he thought would be small enough to get the job done quick, as sweat began dripping off his head from hacking away at the tree, he heard a voice.

" _Hello Danzik."_ The voice was so familiar it sent chills down his spine, he swerved around to come face-to-face with Zant, who was standing only 3 inches away.

Danzik yelped as he stumbled down and landed with his back against the tree, causing a dim feeling of pain in his back.

" H-how did you get out?"

" _Heheh, I'm not in the mood for questions, and if I can't have your power...No one can!" _Zant yelled out a battle cry in a ravenous frenzy, and landed his foot on Danzik's stomach, once Danzik brought his face back up to see, Zant pulled out a blood-stained Master Sword; The sight of it froze Danzik in place.

" _I Don't think the Chosen Hero will need this, since I killed him_." He began to raise the Master sword up to Danzik's neck, Danzik could feel the anger boiling in him, his hatred for this man plus what said about Link was like lighting a fire doused in gasoline.

" ...How would you have killed him? He beat you before easily." Danzik questioned, Zant brought a smirk across his sick, evil face.

" _Why, I used you, foolish boy." _Danzik gasped, but Danzik continued to just sit there motionless in front of Zant, Zant raised up the Master Sword.

_" And now, you will share his fate." _And he brought it down to cleave his flesh, Danzik just closed his eye and waited for his death.

But the sword never made contact.

Danzik opened his eyes to see no one was, nor was there anyone there in the first place. he was hyperventilating and his blood was rushing throughout his body from both fear and confusion, Danzik was able to calm himself and bring himself backup, but he couldn't think of a way to forget the thing he just saw.

_Was it...a vision? maybe it was of the future...no, Zant can't beat Link. But what was that supposed to do? _Danzik pondered,and a voice tugged at the back of his head.

_To instill fear in you boy, that might make it easier to control you._

He felt it turn from Fear to Anger as he lifted the ax and chopped the tree in one swift motion; he chopped the fallen tree into smaller pieces and took them back to where Link had set up camp.

Link had by now set up 4 makeshift tents and a fireplace, Midna had already fallen asleep, while Link was still practicing with the Master sword.

Danzik felt a shudder as he thought from the Master Sword to what he just saw in the apparent vision.

When Danzik re arrived at camp Fasari went up to "greet" him.

" Hey Danzik, how was working your butt off?" Danzik just gave her a look of maliciousness; dropped all the wood where stood, and laid down on his mat.

" I'm going to bed, NO disturbances."

**_Is that enough fluff? Goddesses! it's so hard to impress people these days!_**

**_JK, anyway I hope you liked, if not, then watch your back... I'm watching you._**

**_R&R and wait for Chapter 10: A Nightmare and a Curse._**

**_PEACE.  
><em>**


	10. Zohz

**Hey people, I'm listening to the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Theme, Midna's Theme, and Zelda's Lullaby while writing this in an attempt to reflect it on the story.**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S You should look up those 3 songs, they're really good songs.**

**We're starting with Link's Nightmare on this chappie.**

_So sad..._

_Why Am I sad?_

_Midna...why did you do it..._

_I always did what I could to help you, always without a moments pause..._

_but you still did it._

_You broke the Mirror... After everything I had done for you... You betrayed me... I don't know if I can forgive you..._

_..._

_I can't believe I'm still in love with you..._

_I was hurt, not badly, but still hurt._

_I slowly descended down to the ground in Hyrule Field, I was in my wolf form, and once I was on the blessing of earth, a light body thudded onto my back, I looked back._

_Midna was lying on my back, she was discolored and on the verge of death, each breath she took was fainter than the last, Lanayru's voice echoed from nowhere and told me to go to Zelda, Midna spoke to me with what little strength was left in her._

_" L-Link... hurry...to Z-Zelda..." as soon as she said that I sprang at full speed, not caring about anything else but getting Midna help._

_This is when we hit rock-bottom, this was our desperate hour..._

_And it was Hell for me._

_"_Link! Wake up!" Link eyes shot open to find a frustated Midna floating above him with her arms crossed.

"I swear, You sleep like a bulbo!" Midna exclaimed.

"I can't believe I find myself thanking you for waking me up." Link muttered, he stood and dusted off his tunic. Midna furrowed her eye with slight confusion.

" What do you mean?" Midna questioned

Link felt his heart fall a little at the memory.

"Nothing, just a nightmare." replied Link. he walked over to Epona, petted her, and looked around.

Fasari was practicing her skill of the bow by shooting far off Bokoblins, Link chuckled to himself, these new friends of his were a curious sort, pretty mystrious people.

Link turned his sight to the young Twili Danzik, who was staring at the half lit sky of dawn, something was troubling him, it was obvious, and this troubled Link.

"...Maybe you should talk to Danzik." Link proposed. Midna looked back at him.

"Why?" Midna questioned.

"Because, something's wrong with him. Just go talk to him, he looks like he could use someone to talk to." Link stated, Midna rolled her eyes.

"Fine" she grumbled " If I go talk to him, you better stop annoying me, furball." Link chuckled at her statement and nodded in agreement.

Midna floated behind Danzik, with a evil smirk on her face, and immediately flew in front of him and screamed in the scariest voice she could make.

She startled Danzik enough to make him stumble backwards and fall to the ground.

"Eee hee hee! What wrong? Can't keep your balance?" Midna teased

"...Link told you to talk to me, didn't he?" Danzik, Midna's face to turned a more serious and confused expression.

"How did you-" Midna started.

"It's obvious to him that something is wrong with me, *sigh* I guess I shouldn't try to hide it." Danzik said.

"I guess I'm a little homesick, and...I wish I wasn't saddled with this responsibility." Danzik muttered

"Why? Whats wrong?" Midna questioned, Danzik set his gaze unto Midna's eyes, his face hidden by the shroud set by his hood, but his eyes burned through that shroud and shown like a feral beast, a beast that had dark insanity hidden somewhere in it's soul.

"I'm not strong enough, I'm not strong enough to get this done, to save our worlds, and I'm not strong to defeat Zant, This is all my fault..." Danzik stated, with sorrow and pain hidden within his voice, Midna tried to bring his spirits up again.

"Come on you wield the Triforce of Shadow, Not to mention Me, Fasari, and Link, the wielder of the Triforce of Courage are helping you." Midna said cheerfully.

"And I hate the fact you all have to come with me." Danzik hissed " I don't want anyone having to risk their lives because of _my_ weakness and _my _mistakes."

His gaze set back to sky of half lit dawn.

" Midna, can we just drop this? I don't feel like talking about this." Midna didn't how exactly to respond, but instead of pushing him any farther, she nodded and left him be.

Link ran up to her as she left Danzik's side.

"So, What wrong with him?" Link quickly asked.

"Thats something only _he_ needs to worry about." Midna said flatly. she looked upon the rolling bluffs of Kakariko gorge, and Link found himself staring at her, how her hair glowed like a dying fire, and the markings on her arms shown brightly and fiercely, she was headstrong, stubborn, and blunt in action, but she was still the most wonderful person he had ever met, the only person he would EVER want to spend a life with...

_Ugh, Why do I need to feel that way about her, _Link said mentally, _I need to pull myself together! There is NO way at all it could work, Light and shadow can't mix, so it's impossible, I need to just get over it! I doubt she even feels the same way, *sigh* Damn the Gods for making it this way, for making me and her to be of different worlds._

"HEY! can we go now? we should get started before noon!" cried Fasari, Link pulled himself around to see Fasari standing there with her arms crossed.

"Sure." Link said turning to Midna " Midna, you know what to do." Midna nodded and fused herself to Link's shadow. Link untied Epona from the tree and got upon the saddle, Fasari following.

" If you leave me behind again, I swear to the Gods of Hyrule I will kill you." Danzik said, standing behind Epona.

" I told you before, there's no room on Epona, you'll just to walk." Link retorted, Danzik was angry for a moment before his face pulled into a smirk.

" I don't _have_ to walk, I'll just do this." he said, he pulled himself into a standing meditation, his body turned turned completely black, and cracks of turqouis began climbing his body until he utterly shattered into Twilight particles.

Link gasped, but it was cut short when Danzik's ethereal voice came from the swarm of particles.

" Don't worry, I'm fine. Well, see you guys later." and with that the particles darted towards the path to Kakariko.

" HEY! wait up!" Link bellowed pulling Epona into full gallop, it was no use, Danzik was too fast in that form. But once they got to the entrance of Kakariko, Danzik was just standing there in his normal form looking away from them.

It was only until they drew closer that they realized what was the problem.

What Danzik was staring unto was a curtain of Twilight that barred the way to Kakariko Village, by now everyone had gotten off Epona and joined Danzik at staring at it.

" ...this can't be happening" Midna started,"We killed Zant, so no one should be able to cover this realm again, How is this possible?" No one answered her question, they just stood staring until Danzik broke the Silence with the answer.

"There is only one way this could be." He began,"In your absence Midna, Zohz must have Usurped the throne and started right where Zant left off... Yes, that is the only explanation."

Everyone knew this was true, Midna began approaching the curtain slowly.

Suddenly Danzik's eyes shot open and he ran to Midna and shoved out of the way, right after an arm shot out of the curtain and grabbed Danzik and pulled him in.

Danzik climbed up from the ground he landed on, a dull feeling of pain was left in him from impact.

"Well, if isn't the fool-hardy boy, Danzik."

Danzik caught sight of the voice's source, It was a Twili, about 7 feet tall wearing robes similar to Zant's, he had crimson hair and goatee, his burned with a lust for power.

Danzik looked at the man and scowled "Hello, Zohz."

_**A/N: Sorry about this chappie taking so long, I've been busy in school and another one of my stories, but Summer Vacation is almost Here! YAY!**_

_**That means I'll much more time to make these chappies.**_

_**R&R PLEASE!**_


	11. TEMPORARY AUTHOR'S NOTE!

_AUTHOR'S NOTE!_

_I know I'm not supposed to dedicate an entire chapter to an author's note, but this needed to be said. _

_I cannot continue this story, at least not right now. Trust me, I am dedicated to getting this finished but after looking back at the other chapters (which I was forced to write using Notepad) I realized how horribly ill-written it was. _

_So to put it in the short version, if someone wants to beta-read this story and, help me by cleaning up the older chapters and add some more descriptive and full, then I should be able to continue without feeling like the story is one big literary mess._

_If you think you could beta-read, then PM me._

_This has been a decree by The Prince of Torture, Zerraforn._


End file.
